


Winning

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You can't win every time."
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'surrender'

Sylvain stared at his opponent, thought about what he might still be able to do, and silently despaired. He'd lost, and nothing he could do would counter that. Defeat stared back at him from eyes reflecting candle-flame. 

"You got me this time," Sylvain said as he tilted the piece of wood holding his remaining game pieces so that Ingrid could see them. "I surrender." 

"I did?" Ingrid questioned softly before clearing her throat. "Well, of course I did. You can't win every time." 

"Name your prize," Sylvain replied. He'd promised... 

And after that night, he vowed to lose more often.


End file.
